


College

by Milky Maelstrom (milkymaelstrom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymaelstrom/pseuds/Milky%20Maelstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rose have drawn close from going to school together, but just how close will they become?</p>
            </blockquote>





	College

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a friend of mine, and it was a blast to write. I'm surprised I had yet to write smut of this couple, but better late than never.

John Egbert thought college would be a lot of things. This, however, was not one of them. 

The idea of moving in with his three best friends in the world was almost a dream to him. Their luck in all being accepted to the same school seemed almost too good to be true, especially considering Rose's perfect GPA and Dave's struggle to even get to school. Still, each had received acceptance letters, Harley's arriving by drop ship, and made their plans. 

Freshman year was hectic, but fun. Jade spent most of her time trying to acclimate to the sight of other human beings, and getting used to the fact that if she strayed too far from her dorm, a green-magic hound wouldn't nip her by the scruff and teleport her back to safety. Dave was your typical party-goer, though he never had to work for the image. He would just show up at frat parties, punk bashes, and even the yacht club suarees and stand in the back, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Occasionally he would DJ local clubs, women swarming without a word from the stoic blonde. 

And though John never would have expected it, both his fragile naivete from watching nothing but Ghostbusters and Rose's backwoods isolation drove them closer as friends in a situation where awkwardness bred loneliness. Many late nights were spent cramming for tests, which was more of a tutor sessions with Rose proofreading John's essays and John attempting to reciprocate. Parties were spent with the two huddling away from the group, discussing obscure literature and bad movies. Rose even allowed John to read her wizard fan fiction and offer his opinion (which he thought was “neato”), a true symbol of Lalonde's trust. 

But after an entire summer apart, only meeting through late-night skype rendezvouses and texting each other snarky observations, John had feared Sophomore year would change their relationship. Now that Rose was delving deep into her Nineteenth Century French Lit courses and John was still taking Java 101, maybe she wouldn't have time for him. 

Living in the same apartment off campus managed to assuage these concerns a bit, but with everyone constantly being out of the house, it wasn't much comfort. Jade would be off cramming in the library for her triple major Physics/Zoology/Music finals, Dave was pushing women away from his turn tables at a local joints, and Rose would be down at the coffee shop, reading over a spiked mocha. John, well, John was usually sitting on the beanbag chairs in the living room, playing Super Ghostbusters Online 3 (Slimer Edition©) or watching Con Air with the sound off, looping Dark Side of the Moon to reveal another Pink Floyd conspiracy. 

Tonight, however, would confirm a change in their relationship, just not the one John was dreading. 

A knock came on the door of John's room just past eleven in the evening. He was actually reading his Java textbook tonight, seeing as how he was too ignorant just to keep the plastic on. 

“John?” Rose called from the hall. Her voice, sweet and familiar, was a welcome sound. 

Jumping up from his bed, he answered, opening to find Rose looking worn down and exhausted. She walked in past him without a word, sitting on his bed, ankle's crossed. 

“Is something up?” Egbert asked, picking up on the obvious air of tension.

“I have something to ask of you.”

“What is it?”

“Well, it's just...God, I don't know how to put this.” 

“Whatever it is, I'll do it,” he pledged. After all of the times Rose gave him pointers on his papers and color-coded his notes, he would help with anything within his ability. 

“John, I need you to fuck me.” 

“Oh.” 

That was all John could manage out, face flushed and ears equally red. He ran the sentence through his head again and again, trying to parse out some hint of sarcasm or hidden meaning, always returning a null result. Something was wrong here, some variable was off, some hidden line in the code of reality had been altered. 

“I've just been so stressed lately,” she continued, “so frustrated without my toys. I left them at home, foolishly. Taking care of myself otherwise is simply time-consuming, and seeing as how Strider is constantly barraged with females, you can see as to why I turned to you. I need you to fuck me so I can get back to studying without such a clouded mind.” 

John stayed silent, not sure just how to respond to Rose's request. 

“John?”

“Oh, sure, I mean, if you're okay with it?” 

“Of course I'm all right with it, John, I'm the one who's asking.” 

Then, before he knew it, Rose was stripping out of her dress, unclasping her bra from behind her back, and folding her panties into a careful triangle and placing her clothes on his desk. 

Rose was even more beautiful in the nude than John had expected, her milky complexion unruined by tan lines. Soft skin stretched over her back as she turned to lay on his bed, beckoning him to join. John snapped back from his thoughts and approached, stopping at her out-held palm. 

“Clothes off,” she commanded, to which he obliged. 

Fumbling with the buckle on his pants and pulling his shirt off over his head, Egbert joined Lalonde, kneeling on the bed in front of her. 

“What do I do?” John asked.

“You know, just...wait. Are you telling me that you're still a virgin?” 

John nodded hesitantly. 

“If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. Perhaps you might want to wait until-”

“No, I want to do this. You need my help, and I'm going to, er, give it to you,” he protested, blushing again. 

“All right,” she cooed, “I'll give you a helping hand then.”

Kneeling to match his height on the mattress, one hand palmed John's shoulder, her smooth hands caressing his body, exploring every curve and crook. Her other hand deviously slid south, stroking and teasing his thighs and hips before moving onto his package. A kiss landed on his neck, John completely frozen in his first ever sexual experience. When her lips met his own, he remembered thinking that his first kiss would be much more romantic than this. He wanted his first kiss in the rain, or perhaps under fireworks, not in the nude with one of his best friends in his dorm room. Still wearing socks. 

Nevertheless, he tried to return the affection, kissing back to the best of his buck-toothed abilities, and gingerly touching her as well. She was so soft, so warm, like nothing he had ever felt before. Her chest, ample but not overkill, felt equally odd but pleasing to him. Rose giggled in his ear, feeling his mounting arousal as his hands roamed and wandered, though never below her waist. 

That is, until she took him by the wrist and guided him. John looked away, too nervous to look Rose in the eyes as he put his fingers inside of her. She took her hand off his cock and grabbed his chin, turning his gaze back to her. John was surprised at just how dominant she was being, but it wasn't unpleasant. The thought of her dominating him...It certainly got him harder. 

“Enough foreplay, hm?” Rose whispered, stroking him again. 

Pulling him down on top of her, she guided him inside, moaning softly under her breath as he did. Afraid to hurt her, John waited for her to tell him to continue, pulling out and then thrusting back in. She was tight, and it felt amazing, far better than John had expected. She was even warmer on the inside, and by the way she bit her lip when he thrust, Rose seemed to be enjoying it to. 

After working into a regular rhythm, John was already nearing his peak. Stumbling over the words, Rose reached out and stopped him, telling him to take her place. He did, trying to keep himself from cumming as she straddled his hips, taking him again. 

Looking up as she rode him hard and fast, John could barely contain himself, feeling more pleasure than he could ever remember having felt before. Rose fucked him, unable to stop herself from moaning louder and louder, nearing her own climax. She swore, demanding John to fuck her harder, but he was lost in a haze of pleasure, trying to hold back as long as he could. 

When Rose, screaming and about to come, called out his name, John couldn't stop himself. Keening and biting his own lip, he came with a shudder, Rose still riding out her own climax and rolling her hips until she slumped down next to him, sweat pouring and lungs heaving. 

In the post-orgasm cloud of sensitive skin and warm thoughts, Rose laid her head on John's chest, fighting off comfortable slumber. John, in turn, couldn't do the same, slipping away into sweet dreams.

When John finally awoke, he was tucked in under the blankets, still nude, with a note sitting on his desk o replace Rose's clothing. For a moment, he thought perhaps that the night before had been a dream. It wouldn't have been the first time he dreamed of taking Rose, though usually in more romantic settings. 

However, the note folded neatly on his desk, penned with lilac ink, swept away these thoughts:

_John,_  
 _I must thank you for the wonderful night. It's been quite a while since I last had that caliber of pleasure. We simply must repeat the experience._  
 _Regards,_  
 _Rose_

Though his embarrassment had yet to assuage, he felt the same way. He felt great satisfied and comfortable, at least until he checked the back of the note. 

_P.S.  
Jade might have a few choice words to share with you. Apparently she was home trying to sleep last night, and our cavorting caused her to be tired during her back-to-back bass concert and zoology dissection. _

Just as he had thought, nothing this perfect could exist without a catch. Such is the nature of college.


End file.
